deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
Private room
A private room is a place for Sam to rest and recuperate during his journey, inspect his gear, review info, etc. Private rooms can be found in Bridges distribution centers or in safe houses constructed throughout America by Sam and others. While in a private room, the player does not control Sam directly, instead controlling the camera while interacting with him. Sam reacts in different ways depending on how the player focuses the camera on areas of the room or on Sam, who acknowledges the player's presence. Focusing on Sam Keeping the camera focused on Sam's upper body may cause him to strike a pose, perform a playful gesture, or ask to wash. If the camera focuses on his feet, Sam will tap out a rhythm. If the player repeatedly tries to zoom in on Sam's crotch, he will give the player the middle finger or get up and punch the camera. Focusing on room areas * Focusing on the umbrella given to Sam by Fragile allows Sam to fast travel to locations he has visited. * Focusing on the sink allows Sam to wash his face and take pictures of his face in funny poses. * Focusing on the shower stall gives the options to take a shower or use the toilet inside the unit. Sam's bodily waste and fluids (shower water, urine, blood, etc.) are unique and can be weaponized and used against beached things. After visiting the shower stall, Sam's waste and fluids are gathered in vials, stored in a Solstice compartment, and eventually synthesized into weapons such as EX and hematic grenades. * Focusing on the storage shelf allows the player to view Sam's wardrobe, weapons, and equipment. Here, Sam's backpack can also be customized by adding several types of pouches, batteries, and accessories, and by changing its color. * Focusing on Sam's bridge baby – situated in a synchronization incubator fitted in the center of his storage shelf – allows him to spend some time with the infant. Occasionally, Sam will fall asleep and find himself in a nightmare, wherein he is overcome with visions of his BB performing unsettling acts before waking. * Focusing on the table allow Sam to eat some cryptobiotes, pick up and wear various items such as hats and glasses, and drink available beverages. The items present on the table change based on the current situation. The colors of the items can also be customized. Drinking beverages will grant a temporary stamina increase of 10%. Drinking three will provide a maximum boost of 25%. * Focusing on the holographic display gives access to main and secondary mission information, emails from Sam's contacts, data archives, the Bridge Link which connects all the players across the Social Strand System, collected music selections, and the room's decor settings. Players visiting others' constructed private rooms can give the owner likes if they find the room's appearance appealing. * Focusing on the shelf behind Sam allows you to look at collected figures. Notes * 500ml of Sam's blood is collected in vials and stored in a Solstice compartment when he sleeps in a private room. Category:Locations